Bad Boys
by JustSims17
Summary: Kurt has his own plan for leaving Dalton and its not simple  yes I do suck at summaries


**Authors Note: Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this and if you do please drop me a word or two to tell me what you think. Unless things turn out otherwise this will probably be a two or threeshot. Thanks for reading :) ****Oh and for the record I cannot, do not, and will not own Glee. Thanks :) **

* * *

><p><em>Bad Boys<em>

_Chapter 1_

The Dalton commonroom was empty of all students except for Kurt and Blaine, which was starting to become a frequent thing. Blaine was almost beginning to suspect that Wes had deliberately diverted students from the room to give him and Kurt some privacy, a gesture that Blaine was genuinely thankful for, he had to remember to thank the guy next Warbler rehearsal.

For several moments they could hear nothing but the scratching of their pens and the comfortable silence in which the air seemed to hum around them. It was when Kurt's fringe drooped over his eyes and he failed to brushed it away that Blaine really began to worry. That was just so NOT Kurt.

"Kurt whats wrong?" Blaine asked, slowly dragging Kurt's book away from his hand to get his full attention.

Kurt's face was glassy and distant, reflecting nostalgia, pain and thoughts that were swimming in the sea of his eyes. "Its just... I miss them."

"Rachel and Mercedes?" Blaine asked, tuck

"Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Sam, even Puck." Kurt listed, recalling fond memories of each and everyone of them.

"And do you also miss the daily locker closeups?" Blaine teased, making the sides of Kurt's mouth twitch with the ghost of a grin even when there was a slight edge of seriousness in his tone.

"Even those." Kurt said, before he saw Blaine's raised eyebrow (a look that screamed _'seriously?'_)and he had to add . "Maybe not those but the point still remains that I miss them."

Blaine adopted what he hoped was a "If Karofsky wasn't involved I would be more than happy to sacrifice seeing you daily for your happiness."

"What's a few more dumpster tosses to someone like me?" Kurt asked with a shrug.

Blaine's face fell with the ease in which Kurt "Someone like you?" Blaine asked, a question in his tone.

"Someone different. A loser." Kurt finished stuffing his book of unfinished homework in his schoolbag before Blaine took his hand

"Kurt you are perfect." Blaine said softly, rubbing his finger over the baby smooth skin of Kurt's right hand as he spoke. "Getting out of here won't be easy. People who leave are usually stuck paying for the full semester and I know thats not a welcoming prospect to your dad.

"No it isn't." Kurt admitted, looking down at Blaine's fingers as they drew light circles over his knuckles affectionately.

"Expulsion on the other hand..."

Kurt's heart began to beat a little faster at the suggestion. "So your saying I should get ."

"Its a guaranteeded way to be transgerred isn't it?" Blaine asked, and he could almost see the thought processes whirring around the mechanics of Kurt's mind let go of his hand and leaned back in his chair. After a few moments Blaine made a decision of his own

Kurt's mouth fell open in shock slightly at this. "You'll help me get expelled? Why Blaine Warbler, I never took you for the rebellious type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. I'd love to share them with you." Blaine told him, lightly cupping Kurt's cheek and watching Kurt close his eyes and lean into the touch.

After a moment Kurt recovered his senses, his eyes flying open. "I have a plan."

Blaine's eyes widened in interest. "Do tell."

* * *

><p>Before their first class the next day, Kurt had bedazzled the shoulders and collar of his blazer, making sure the shining gemstones were clearly visible to those around him, particular the teachers. He left his Dalton jacket undone so it showed off the hot pink suspenders he wore underneath. He eyed his favourite black top sitting on his dresser before thinking <em>what the hell <em>and putting it on too. On his lower half he wore a his usual gray slacks but he had altered and cut the material in order to turn it into a skirt. A skirt which fell just below the knee. The rest of his uniform was unchanged.

"Too much?" He asked Blaine, placing his hands on his hips and striking a pose which made Blaine gulp and stare at his boy for several moments. He had no words.

"Not at all." Blaine said, sliding of the bed and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I think you look absolutely bad."

Kurt smirked before wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist too. "I'd love to stay but I have to go get expelled now."

"Damn." Blaine muttered, pulling his arms away and holding the door open for Kurt. "After you."

Kurt grinned, putting on a show of a strut that made his makeshift skirt twirl as he walked out the door and headed to the history class he shared with Blaine.

Walking down the hall the pair received several raised eyebrows and stares from the rest of the school, mostly directed at Kurt's skirt. Interestingly no-one said a word. No insults, no dumpster introductions, no bitch-slaps from icebergs/slushie facials, no nothing. The refreshing no bullying policy and the friendly faces that dotted the corridors of Dalton were one thing that Kurt would definitely miss. However he was happy to trade a sea of welcome faces for the islands that were his friends at McKingley his rocks, love and support.

Upon entering their History classroom Kurt automatically headed towards the row of desks near the back where he and Blaine usually sat, until he felt Blaine's restraining hand on his shoulder. "If you want to be seen go near the front." He muttered, steering Kurt lightly to a front row seat.

The moment the history teacher take a glance at Kurt's outfit (which took a surprisingly long time considering how obviously outrageous it was) his expression fell into a grimace.

" would you care to share why you've chosen to assessorize the Dalton uniform today?" He asked, causing 29 pairs of eyes to turn in their direction around the classroom.

"Its simple." Kurt stated. "I hate this uniform. It looks like my grandfather used to. On a bad day."

This earned hollars and cheers from a few of the braver troublemakers in the class, one of which actually gave Kurt a high five. Beside Kurt Blaine folded his arm and looked down to hide his ammusement, biting his lip to hold back his laughter. The teacher on the other hand wasn't not ammused.

"if you don't show respect for..."

"Stop worshipping the freaking dapper look would you!" Kurt interupted loudly loudly, standing up to flaunt his skirt further.

"Mr Hummel you will leave for the principals office immediately!" The teacher retorted, pointing towards the exit with a red blush of anger spreading across his cheeks with every word.

"Fine." Kurt said, putting as much concept in his voice as he could muster as he picked up his bag and smiling the second his back was turned to the class. He had no way of seeing Blaine's face with his back but he could almost feel Blaine's stare (along with many others he was sure) following he steps.

Of course the principals office door was open, a shining plague labelled William Dalton. The aged principal was just putting down the phone as Kurt walked through the door, and Kurt had no doubt that his history teacher had just filled him in on every detail of his insolence.

He wore a smart dark brown suit with a lighter brown tie that Kurt thought shouldn't be legal. He also sported a slight bald patch, which strangely drew Kurt's eye and gave him a strange impulse to polish something. He made a subconscious note to remember these observations that he'd usually be much too polite to say but could serve well to antagonize his principal.

"Take a seat." William told him, gesturing towards a chair which was ignored by Kurt, who instead stayed standing, examining his nails to appear as if he wasn't interested or listening.

"Look Kurt." Kurt looked up at the use of his first name. "I know your new here and you might not feel like you fit in yet, but deliberately acting up to look cool is not the way to go about finding a place here."

Kurt just took a seat on a cabinet, still deliberately avoiding the offered seat as he lazily twirling his fringe around his finger.

"Your McKingley record says your a good kid"

Kurt was actually guilted into making eye contact with the man at this, taking a gulp and evening his breathing enough to reply defiantly. "Well I guess they had that wrong didn't they?"

The principal frowned at the comment, as if it wasn't expected or it disspointed him. "I just expected more from you."

"Okay. Can I leave?" Kurt asked, mockingly pointing towards the door. He didn't, however, wait for an answer, and just reached for the door.

"Oh and Hummel."

Kurt froze with his hand on the doorknob, noting the renewed use of his sir name.

" expects you in his classroom after dinner for detention."

Kurt nodded, before noticing a poster advertising the schools debating club. He glanced at it for a moment before tearing it off the wall and letting it fall to the ground.

"For the next 2 nights." The Principal added, his voice slightly raised "and I want you back in the correct uniform by tomorrow." The principal told him.

This time Kurt didn't even bother replying, leaving the room before the principal had even finished his sentence and throwing a 'whatever' in the principals general direction for good measure.

Upon leaving the office part of Kurt's smug demeanor was lost, replaced by frustration. He wasn't looking to waste his time in detentions, he was looking for expulsion. _Guess I have the step this game up. _Kurt said to himself.

In his office the principal was still frowning. Kurt wasn't a bad kid, he was an straight A grade kid with the emotional maturity, manners and confidence of men twice his age in fact. There was something else behind this. Turning on his computer the principal scrolled through the names of Dalton students in the schools database. Finally

"Burt Hummel? This is William Dalton, principal of Dalton academy. I'd like to talk to you about your son. Could you come in?"

* * *

><p>Back in his dormitory room Blaine sat on bed, toying with Kurt's paperweight while Kurt passed up and down the room. "This is insane how hard is it to get expelled around here? What do I have to do?"<p>

"Okay can you stop pacing? Your making ME nervous."

Kurt stopped and went to sit on the bed next to Blaine, who placed the paperweight back on Kurt's dresser. "I tried my hardest to be bad and the most I could get was two stupid detentions. Maybe i'm just not bad enough." He said with a pout.

Blaine laughed, causing Kurt to aim his deadliest glare in his direction. Unfortunately this failed miserably and just made Blaine's grin widen. "It's not funny Blaine."

Blaine calmed himself and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. Your frustration is just adorable" He told Kurt, leaning over and repeatedly kissing at Kurt's neck.

"You're forgiven." Kurt said, playfully pushing Blaine away even as he leaned his neck into Blaine's lips. "But stop that. You know I love it and it just makes planning difficult."

Blaine accepted that so quickly it made Kurt slightly suspicious, pulling his lips away and getting up off the bed. "Its cool we can just study." He said calmly, grabbing a book from his bag and leaning against the door as he began to read. Kurt just stared for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Okay you can go." He gave in, tilting his head to the side and gesturing for Blaine to come closer.

"Now that is more like it." Blaine said, chucking the book aside and attacking Kurt's neck again as he giggled.

"So what would you suggest for phase two? Kurt asked, returning to seriousness and falling against the side of Blaine's head

"Maybe your going about bad the wrong way." Blaine told him in a low voice, before placing his lips back on Kurt's neck

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently, closing his eyes as Blaine began to nip at his nick to affirm exactly what he meant.

Now Blaine's voice became deep, more of a growl than a whisper. "I don't know if you've heard but Dalton has a VERY strict policy on appropriate conduct."

"Really?" Kurt asked, his mind going numb thanks to Blaine's lips. "Although mauling my neck in private does kind of defeat the purpose."

"Yeah but it makes such good practice don't you think?" Blaine said, grinning into Kurt's neck before wrapping his arms around the boy. _I can see my record now. 'Expelled from Dalton Academy due to neck-fetishist boyfriend' Puckerman and Coach Sylvester would be proud _Kurt thought with a smile, wrapping his own arms around Blaine as well, cuddling there until the dinner bell echoed through the room.

"Come on lets go." Blaine said, standing and holding out his hand, in a way that reminded Kurt of prom

"Just so you know. I am not having the dumplings again." Kurt said firmly.

"Oh come on their delicious!" Blaine complained, taking his boyfriends hand as if he'd die if some part of him wasn't connected to Kurt Hummel as they left for Dinner.


End file.
